<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweetly Teenaging by BayleyWinchester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120787">Sweetly Teenaging</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayleyWinchester/pseuds/BayleyWinchester'>BayleyWinchester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Poly!Losers Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Fluff, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Multi, OT7, Polyamory, Romance, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, the losers love each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayleyWinchester/pseuds/BayleyWinchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie knows one thing: he loves the Losers and they love him. </p><p>That doesn't change the fact that he has Sonia as a mother. So when it comes time to tell his mother that he's in love with his 6 best friends and that he's leaving, Eddie needs the Losers more than ever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, The Losers Club/The Losers Club (IT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Poly!Losers Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Poly Losers Club Fic Exchange Vol.2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweetly Teenaging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One of two fics for the Poly Losers Club Exchange Vol.2! </p><p>My prompt was: The Losers vs Eddie's Mother (a classic angst prompt).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Truth or dare?”</p><p>“Dare.”</p><p>“Kill your mother.”</p><p>“You know what, yes. I will do that.” Eddie expected all of his partners to laugh, he didn’t expect the sad looks sent his way. He sighed slowly and gave them a tight-lipped smile, “I’m okay. It's nothing.” Everyone looked at him, seeing straight through the utter bullshit. Eddie took a sip of his drink, staring to the side. Making sure not to make eye contact. That would probably make him cry and depending on the Loser, them as well. </p><p>Richie spoke up first, because who else would it be. “Well, take my dare if you want to.”</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Mike asked, ignoring Richie who had received The Look from Stan.</p><p>“She’s still on about me going to Maine University. And I, I don’t know how to tell her that actually I’m going to California with my five boyfriends and girlfriend. I think she would kill me if I had one boyfriend! How’s she going to feel about five? You guys remember how she acted when Richie slept over when we were like thirteen. It’s just so much and I don’t know how to tell her. And I know she sucks and stuff but I don’t want her to hate me. I’m sorry, fuck.” </p><p>Before Eddie could break down into tears - it was coming, he could feel it - he was surrounded by all the Losers. Everyone was touching him in some way. Bev and Ben, who had been flanking him, getting the monopoly over the hug. But, like always, everyone found a way to hold him. They'd gotten good at these kinds of hugs over the ears. When one Loser would need everyone to touch them to feel grounded. It was the best thing ever to be in the middle of a Loser pile. </p><p>“What do you want to do?” Bev asked, everyone still in the pile.</p><p>“I want to tell her. Everything. But I just don’t know if it’s -”</p><p>“Safe?” Stan guessed. He’d had the same worries only a few months prior. Eddie nodded slowly. Not quite happy with admitting it out loud. “Your safety comes first, Eddie. If you feel like you can’t tell her then we will just leave. She can’t stop you, well, after next week she can’t.”</p><p>Eddie nodded against Bill’s shoulder, who then said: “if we n-need to fake your death, we c-can.”</p><p>“You’ve spent too much time with Richie,” Beverly replied causing Eddie to laugh. </p><p>“Fucking rude,” Richie muttered. “But Bill’s not wrong.”</p><p>“I think I might test the waters a bit, and then decide. I’ve still got time, right?” </p><p>Everyone confirmed that he did. They weren’t due to leave for another month and Eddie didn’t need to tell her until they were driving out of Derry. And anyway, whatever he decided, they’d support him fully. </p><p>*</p><p>One of the perks of having two boyfriends who worked in the library was that Eddie got let in after hours. Their shifts didn’t overlap all the time, but when they did Eddie or Stan would usually come down as well. It was nice to spend time with Mike, seeing as he didn’t go to school and Eddie didn’t have any classes with Ben so they only got lunch. Which is why he’d yelled out that he was going to study with Ben before running down to the library that Saturday afternoon. </p><p>“God, I couldn’t work with people,” Eddie muttered after Mike finished his story about a particularly bad customer. He was sitting on the main desk as his boyfriends finished logging the new returns. Usually, he’d be helping but he did actually have homework he was working on at the same time. “I don’t know how you all do it.”</p><p>“I don’t know how Richie has a job,” Ben replied. All the Losers aside from Eddie had a job now, some better than others. Eddie rated Ben and Mike’s highly whereas Richie’s - working at the town’s blockbuster - was pretty low. He’d been working there since he was fifteen and almost every week got some kind of warning. </p><p>“It’s nice most of the time,” Mike shrugged as he finished his pile. </p><p>“Working with kids is bad enough,” Eddie said. His mother had outright banned Eddie from getting a job. Which was absolutely ridiculous and extremely frustrating when he was trying to save to leave Derry. But he had been able to convince her to let him babysit a few of the local families. All his money went into his savings so that, in only a month, they’d be able to leave. </p><p>Ben, who had also done babysitting, nodded. He turned away from his books to look at Eddie. “Have you decided what you’re going to do with telling your mom?” </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“That’s alright,” he smiled.</p><p>“Richie thinks I should tell her the day we leave. Bev thinks I should just run. Stan said that I should do whatever I think is best, which isn’t helpful. Bill thinks I should tell her now, if I don’t think she’d kick me out. Or worse.”</p><p>Mike and Ben looked at each before turning back to him. Mike saying, “you could always come and live with me if it does go wrong.”</p><p>“You guys are the best. I don’t deserve you.” </p><p>“Don’t be stupid,” Ben pressed a kiss to Eddie’s cheek. That was an annoying feature of growing up - suddenly every Loser was a fair bit taller than Eddie. Mike and Richie over a full head taller already. Eddie liked to complain about it, but it came with its perks. Like when he hugged them his head could rest against their hearts. And, he’d never admit this, but he liked the feeling of comfort the height difference brought. </p><p>“I hate when you sell yourself short,” Mike said. “You need to love yourself!” </p><p>“Fuck, you guys are amazing. I love you,” Eddie said with a watery smile. And it was true, all the Losers were the best people ever. Eddie couldn’t imagine anyone better. He knew that they’d have his back no matter what. Ever since they’d gone into the sewers, they’d had a bond that just couldn’t be broken. That was probably why it was so easy to adapt into a relationship when they were a little older. It was predetermined. Whatever Eddie did he’d have them in his corner. And that made it a whole lot better. </p><p>Both of them declared their own love before Richie banged on the glass doors, waving at them to come outside. Effectively ruining the calm mood they’d created. </p><p>*</p><p>Richie walked him home, as he often did. He liked to claim that it was for protection but Eddie was pretty sure they were bigger targets together. Whatever, he didn’t exactly mind spending time with him. Even if it meant he had to listen to a half an hour story about his work shift that was most likely exaggerated beyond on belief. Time spent with any Loser was always good in Eddie’s mind.</p><p>“I want to tell my mom. I want her to know.”</p><p>“I think you should do whatever you want.”</p><p>“You’re the first person I’ve said that to.”</p><p>“Thanks. You know that I’m going to call you brave no matter what.”</p><p>Eddie sighed. Richie did have a tendency to call Eddie brave. It was sweet, not that Eddie liked to let on how much he liked it. Richie definitely had a way with words. Sometimes not a good way, but it was amazing most of the time. Eddie could listen to him talk for hours. He sighed again, not really loving what he was about to say. “I wanted to get your opinion first, before I tell the others.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I mean, I thought about telling my mom when it was just us dating. And I’ve always come to you or Bill with problems from my mom so I figured you’d have the most knowledge. So it makes sense to get your opinion first. Or something.”</p><p>“Sure,” Richie nodded. “You know that they’re not going to be annoyed or upset that you talked with me. I can see that worry in your eyes.”</p><p>Eddie smiled at him. “I know. I’m worried about everything right now.”</p><p>“Whatever happens, know this; I love you, all the Losers love you, my parents love you and I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Eddie bumped their hips together. “It’ll be okay.”</p><p>*</p><p>This was not okay. </p><p>“I just don’t understand how New York can celebrate them-” she spat out, a disgusted grimace on her face. Eddie stared down at his plate, willing himself not to cry. “-they are immoral, disgusting paedophilia with aids. And yet we’re supposed to celebrate them? If I had it my way you wouldn’t even know what the word gay meant. Disgusting! Mary Ann is supportive of them, talks about love should equal and all this carry on. How could she?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Eddie agreed quietly. </p><p>“That’s one good thing about living in Derry. We don’t have a community of them-” she shook her head as if she was sad. Derry absolutely had a community of ‘them’, and Eddie was one of the founding members. “-aside from that Tozier one. And your little girl-friend is probably dirty as well.” </p><p>“They’re not gay,” Eddie muttered. Hell, Bev had six boyfriends. And it was true; Richie wasn’t gay. He was all too happy to be with Beverly. </p><p>She scoffed, “I’ll believe it when I see it. I wish you didn’t spend time with them. Or the black one, or the Jewish one.”</p><p>“They’re my friends,” Eddie argued. He hated when she said that kind of thing. Absolutely despised it. And it always made him feel guilty the next time he saw any of them. The only one she didn’t actively hate was Bill (and Ben was getting it less now that he had started working out), which meant that Bill was the only one that Eddie didn’t worry about seeing after a night like this. They’d all said that they understood, that they knew Eddie didn’t think like that. But it was still hard to face them. The guilt was hardly logical. </p><p>“I know that,” she huffed. “Sometimes I think you’re only friends with them to spite me.”</p><p>“I am friends with them because I like them and I love spending time with them. That hasn’t changed since I became friends with Bill when we were little.”</p><p>She pursed her lips. Not for the first time, Eddie felt a level of disgust he was almost uncomfortable with when he looked at her. “I don’t like that attitude you have. I want you to go to your room for the rest of the night. Think about why you were sent there.”</p><p>He’d never been happy to be sent away. And to think, he was planning to come out over dinner. Best he didn’t. </p><p>*</p><p>“You smell like cigarette smoke.”</p><p>“I often do.”</p><p>“Well, I want a hug and my mom would kill me so~”</p><p>Beverly laughed before pulling her shirt off, leaving her in her bra, and opening her arms for Eddie to practically launch himself into. It was just the two of them in the clubhouse that Sunday afternoon. The rest of them stuck at work or at home. Eddie pressed his face into her neck as she wrapped her arms around him. But that was fine because they had each down there, they weren’t alone, and Eddie loved spending time with her. </p><p>His relationship with Beverly had always been complicated simply because he wasn’t attracted to girls. But, over the years, it had adapted to something both were very happy with. Eddie adored Bev, loved her with all his heart just like any other Loser. But they weren’t as physical as the others. Yeah, they’d kissed and been naked around each other but they didn’t do anything. And that worked for both of them. </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I thought about coming out last night and then my mom went on this whole rant about how gay people are evil. It didn’t work out very well.”</p><p>“Clearly.”</p><p>“It sucked.”</p><p>She kissed the top of his head. “I’m sorry, Eddie, really. I wish there was something I could do to magically fix it.”</p><p>“Runaway with me?”</p><p>“That I can do.”</p><p>He sighed, “I feel like whatever I do, I’m doing the wrong thing.”</p><p>“That’s bull. Eddie, you’re in an impossible scenario. I wouldn’t even have a clue where to start! You’re not doing anything wrong.”</p><p>“I have to get used to this, though. Because it’s not just my mom. It’s the whole world.”</p><p>“Screw the world! We have each other and that’s plenty. No one else needs to be offered an explanation to who we are.”</p><p>“You’re right,” he muttered. </p><p>“Of course I am,” she scoffed before pressing another kiss to his head. Eddie really liked talking to Beverly. Just like Richie, she knew how to use her words to not only talk him down, but make him laugh and actually feel happy again. With only a few sentences as well. And he really liked sitting in her (and all the Losers) lap. It was truly the best place in the world to be. That much Eddie was sure about. </p><p>The trapdoor opened above them, both of them snapping their heads up to see who was coming through. It was pretty obvious it was Stan from the moment the door didn’t slam against the ground. He slipped into view, coming down the ladder and closing the trap door before turning to them with a smile. They smiled back as he moved over to fit in beside Beverly and join the cuddle pile. </p><p>“How are we doing?”</p><p>“I’ve got a super homophobic mom?” Eddie asked. “And sexist and anti-semantic.” </p><p>“I bet she’s racist too,” Stan said.</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Eddie sighed before rolling his eyes. Beverly threaded one hand through Stan’s hair, who practically purred. Eddie knew he’d never admit to it, though. “The whole lot. I was planning to come out but decided against it. After she started to tell me how gay people are paedophiles.” </p><p>Stan scoffed, “you’re a child. How does that work?”</p><p>“She’d probably start acting as if Richie was a whole lot older than Eddie and he was the paedophile the whole time.”</p><p>“My mother is that crazy.”</p><p>“Screw her,” Stan offered. “Not to sound too much like Richie.”</p><p>“Richie has his moments,” Bev muttered. </p><p>Eddie shrugged, “few and far between. I’ve still got just under a month but if I do just run away it’s fine, right?”</p><p>“Right,” Stan nodded. </p><p>“But I don’t really want to do that.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Bev asked. </p><p>“I want her to know that I love you guys and that I’m moving. I want her to know that I’ve grown up, you know? It’s something I’ve wanted to tell her for a long time. Also, I’m pretty sure that if I did just leave she’d chase me down and drag me back here.”</p><p>Beverly nodded in understanding. “At the end of the day we can give you advice and our opinion but it’s up to you. We can’t tell you what to do.”</p><p>“I wish you could. Just tell me what to do.”</p><p>“If Richie was here he’d call you a bottom.”</p><p>“And if he did that,” Eddie replied glaring at Stan, “he’d get hit.”</p><p>*</p><p>Friday night was the Losers night. Every Friday since they were twelve and had just killed an alien clown, they’d gotten together for a sleepover. Usually at Richie’s or Ben’s but sometimes at the Hanlons’ and on occasion Stan’s. Bill had hosted a few times over the years but he preferred to be leaving his house. Just like Eddie and Bev (who wouldn’t be allowed to have their friends over anyway). Richie’s was the most common one, though, which is where they were that Friday.</p><p>“If we take Richie’s car and Mike’s truck then we all fit,” Beverly said again, “but our stuff won’t.”</p><p>“What if we don’t take that much stuff?” Ben suggested. </p><p>“We can fit two suitcases in Richie’s and maybe four in Mike’s,” Stan shook his head. “That’s not enough for all of us to have one suitcase.”</p><p>“How much will we have?” Richie asked. </p><p>Mike shrugged, “more than a suitcase. Probably two each? Plus a smaller bag as well.”</p><p>“We could rent another car,” Richie said. “But that would cost, and a lot. Like two grand.”</p><p>“And we need all the m-money we can g-get for when we g-get to California.” </p><p>“A trailer?” Eddie suggested. “A few suitcases could go on a trailer plus like, a box or two if needed. And it might not cost as much as a car.” </p><p>Stan nodded, “that’d work.”</p><p>“Eds! You saved the day!”</p><p>“Get off me, dumbass.”</p><p>“Do you guys see how he treats me?” Eddie stuck his tongue out at Richie, who was now laying with his head in Eddie’s lap and a stupid smile on his face. God, Eddie loved that stupid fucker. Just like he loved everyone else in the room who were shaking their heads with varying degrees of amusement in their eyes. Richie poked Eddie in the stomach before sitting back up. “And are we all still happy to leave the Friday after graduation? I’m happy to leave on the Wednesday.” </p><p>Ben shook his head, “my mom wants Thursday.” </p><p>“Same,” Mike said, Stan, nodding as well. “And we’re still leaving early Friday morning?” </p><p>“I’d love to have the east coast far away by night time,” Beverly said. </p><p>“Fuck yeah,” Richie high fived her.</p><p>“Are our parents seeing us off or will we just leave?” Stan asked before wincing and looking over at Eddie. </p><p>Eddie smiled at him. No harm done. “I am sure that even if I tell her, she won’t be happily waving me off.”</p><p>“I’m sure good old Mags will be crying enough for two.”</p><p>“Have you decided what you’re going to do?” Ben asked.</p><p>“I think I’ll broach the subject of college first. Maybe tomorrow?” He hadn’t fully decided but that was the way he was moving. It made the most sense to talk about moving, ease her into the idea that Eddie wasn’t the boy she had in her mind. Then she could find out about how Eddie was the one thing she hated the most: gay. They all smiled at him. Eddie never felt as loved as he did when he was with them. His people. Not for the first or last time, he couldn't help but feel grateful for all of them. </p><p>Bill wrapped an arm around Eddie, “whatever you d-do, it’s the right d-decision.” </p><p>“Thanks, all of you.”</p><p>“Nothing to thank us for,” Bev smiled at him. “Come on, I wanna start New Moon.”</p><p>“Are we seriously continuing the Twilight marathon?” Stan asked. </p><p>Beverly threw a piece of popcorn at him. “Shut up, we all know that you think Jacob is hot.”</p><p>*</p><p>“Mom? Can I talk to you?” </p><p>“Living room, and I need to talk to you as well,” she called back. Eddie walked further into his house, instantly feeling all the warmth the Losers had given him leaving his body. His mother, like normal, was sitting on her armchair watching some gossip show that Stan and Ben secretly liked. “How was your little - sleepover? You took your medicine, yes?” </p><p>Eddie nodded even though he hadn’t taken his medicine in over a year. Since the last time she had made him take it in front of her. “It was fun. We fell asleep pretty early.”</p><p>“That’s nice,” she muttered. “Mary Ann asked if you could look after Kacy and Lucas on Wednesday night? Just a few hours. I don’t like you working but I know you don’t mind looking after those two.” </p><p>“Tell her I will,” Eddie said. Any money was good money and Mary Ann had a tendency to overpay Eddie for his time which helped out with his savings box. He always felt bad, his friends saving thousands over the years they’d been working where he only had a few hundred from birthdays and babysitting. They all said it was okay, of course, they did, but it was still frustrating.</p><p>“What did you want to talk to me about?” </p><p>Now or never. “I want to talk to you about college?”</p><p>“Okay. Are you having second thoughts? Because that’s fine, Eddie-bear! If you change your mind, I won’t mind. You can just stay here with me. Much safer.”</p><p>“Uh, no, I haven’t changed my mind about going. It’s actually, uh, where I want to go.”</p><p>She looked at him, suspicion in her eyes. “What do you mean, Eddie-bear?”</p><p>“I applied to some other colleges as well, not just MU. And, uh, I got in! So I was thinking about going there instead.”</p><p>“What schools?” </p><p>“The University of Southern California,” he muttered.</p><p>Sonia stayed silent for a few moments, Eddie standing ramrod straight by the door. Finally, she turned to look at him again, deadly calm. Eddie hated it. “How did you get the money to pay for that application?” </p><p>“I didn’t apply for uni in Maine, mommy. I only applied in California.” </p><p>“Why?” She asked before pointing an accusing finger at him. “It’s those friends of yours! I bet my life that they’re all going there.” </p><p>“Uh, yeah. Bev, Mike, Bill and I are going to Southern California. Ben, Richie and Stan are going to Long Beach.” She just stared at him. “Bev and I are doing the social work program.”</p><p>She laughed, shook her head and then stood up. Eddie took a step back, having absolutely no idea where this was going. She didn’t even look mad, just unsettlingly calm. He had expected crying and yelling and even hitting. Not, well, nothing. “No.” She said, shaking her head, staring at him. “You are not going to California. I won’t let you.” </p><p>“I turn eighteen in a week, mommy. You can’t stop me.”</p><p>“I absolutely can. You are not going with your disgusting little friends, anywhere. You are staying with me and that’s that. They are bad for you.”</p><p>Eddie, for the first time in a long time, felt that irresponsible anger he had felt when he had confronted her about his medicines. He hated it when she bad-mouthed his friends. The only people who had ever fully loved Eddie for who he was. Fully and truly. First with Richie but so quickly with all of them when they realised that it was meant to be like that. All seven, forever and always. Who was she to tell him that they were bad, when all they ever did was love him?</p><p>“No, they’re not. They love me and I love them.”</p><p>“Don’t be stupid. You’re my sweet boy, my sweet little boy. They’re all disgusting! You are not going to California with them. They can go and then you can be free of them.”</p><p>“I’m going with them. In two weeks.”</p><p>“I did not raise such a bratty child. They are bad influences on you! Go to your room, you’re not to see any of them again. Ever.” </p><p>Eddie took a step back, closer to the door. He just needed to stand strong. All of the Losers believed in him. He could do it. “No. I’m going to California with them.” </p><p>“Edward-” </p><p>“I am going with them. I am going to move in with them because I love them and they love me! We’re going to be together in California because we’re together right now!” </p><p>Faster than Eddie had ever seen her move, she reached up and smacked him across the face. His head flicked to the side, hand going up to cup his stinging cheek. He went to step back again but she reached out, grabbing him by the shoulders and forcing him to stay right beside her. She shook him twice, tears welling up in his eyes. It was not the first time she had hit him, but it was the worst. “I never want to hear that kind of language again. Do you understand?” </p><p>He had two options. Submit like he always did, be her sweet little boy or stand up for himself and say no. Whatever happened the Losers would back him. Whatever happened she wouldn’t. In that moment he realised something. He knew it, had talked to Bev about her dad in the same way. Had complained and joked with all the Losers about it. It was something that he had known for a long time but had never wanted to say it out loud. Make it real. </p><p>His mother didn't love him. </p><p>She hit him again, harder still. “Do you understand? </p><p>“I-” two options. One choice. “I am gay. I am in love with all my friends. They’re in love with me and in two weeks I am moving to California with them.”</p><p>“Edward!” She hit him again, twice in rapid succession. “Don’t say those kinds of things.”</p><p>She went to strike him again, and while her grip was loose, he slipped out, turning and running to the door. Just like he had done all those years ago. That time he had been running out to save his friends. This time he was running out to save himself. He’d done something so fucking stupid. But as he ran down his street, his mother yelling after him, he couldn’t help but laugh. </p><p>Bill was already standing in his front garden. Somehow knowing that Eddie was about to arrive. When he saw Eddie he smiled, arms going wide. Eddie was quick to practically leap into the hug, pushing them both onto the crazy with another slightly crazed laugh. Bill hugged him back as tight as he could before pulling them both up and into the house. Who knows when Sonia decided to follow her son.</p><p>“G-guessing you told her?”</p><p>“Everything!” Eddie agreed, laughing before bursting into tears. </p><p>“Hey, baby, it’s okay,” Bill paused, the pair standing in the hallway now, and pulled him into another hug. “It’s oh-okay.”</p><p>“She hates me,” he sobbed into Bill’s shoulder. “I shouldn’t have told her.”</p><p>They made their way into Bill’s room, Eddie collapsing onto Bill’s bed. “D-do you want me to ca-call the others?”</p><p>“Please,” Eddie muttered. There was nothing that Eddie wanted more at that moment then the people he loved most surrounding him. In the background he could Bill talking to Stan, asking him to call the others and then come over. Then Bill was draping himself over Eddie, tucking him close for another hug. Even one Loser was amazing, Eddie decided, as he started to control his sobs as they lay there. His checks still burnt and he probably didn’t have a home to go back to but he had the Losers. </p><p>“You’re the br-bravest Loser. D-doing what you just di-did.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Bill nodded. Eddie sighed, closing his eyes. “I don’t know what I’m going to do now.”</p><p>“Whatever you need to d-do, we’ll b-be right beside you.” </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you t-too. M-more than anything.” The ‘aside from the other Losers’ was left implied. </p><p>He didn’t know how long it was before the others arrived. One after another, piling themselves onto Bill’s bed. Yeah, that right there was where Eddie was supposed to be. With the people that truly and fully wholly him and who he truly and wholly loved right back. </p><p>*</p><p>It actually ended up being pretty easy. Maggie and Went were quick to agree that Eddie could stay with them until they left. The day after it all happened he, Richie, Mike snuck into his room. Sonia downstairs somewhere, and silently collected everything that Eddie would need. Luckily Eddie had already been in the process of packing. One suitcase and all his essentials already ready to go. Sonia never even knew they were there (until the next day, when she went in and noticed that the pictures of Eddie with his dad and the Losers on Prom night were gone from his desk, but Eddie didn’t know that) and he never saw her again.</p><p>Suddenly the entire town knew that Eddie was gay. Which was something that the Losers had spent their whole lives trying to avoid. It was okay though. He could cope with it. Plus Mary Ann didn’t cancel his babysitting gig, giving him an extra $50 as a birthday present with a little wink. She’d never really liked his mother. Sure, he got called names and people stared, but that wasn’t exactly new. They just had confirmation now. </p><p>And then, two weeks later, they threw their caps and then got the fuck out of Derry. More than ready to start their new life in California together. And as they passed the ‘now leaving Derry, see you soon!’ sign, Eddie laughed more freely than he had ever done.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>